


Mystery of Love

by Katfish_1967



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Omnic Crisis, Post-Recall, Pre-Canon, SEP era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Jack and Gabriel and a love story that spans 30+ years, deaths and betrayals.(6 defining moments from their story, from alternating perspectives.)





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song of the same name by Sufjan Stevens
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom, so I hope you like it!
> 
> I’ve been writing this for about two weeks, on and off, and I’m so excited to finally post it!!

Gabriel held Jack close as they shook, the effects of the most recent round of injections taking a toll on the two men.

Jack was always hit the worst by the effects, but so far he’d survived. He’d always recovered, unlike a lot of the others.

SEP had been their shot to make a difference, to turn the tide on a war the were losing. Instead they got the same chance of dying, without having never seen a battlefield.

Gabriel pressed a kissed to Jack’s forehead and prayed that they’d both live to see this damn program to completion.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The world was eerily silent around them as Jack and Gabriel hid out of sight. They’d been split from their group of 10, and had found a village, almost completely levelled by the war raging around them.

They couldn’t stop for long, just enough to get a few hours sleep after two straight days on their feet, trying to put some distance between them and the bastion units.

One of the last houses standing had been an old one, large and confusing. The cellars, which had taken an embarrassingly long while to find for two trained super soldiers, were the safest place to hide out in, the stairs too narrow for a bastion to get down.

Jack took the first watch, knowing that Gabriel had been injured on the field and needed the rest more. A low hum and clunking sound could be heard, signifying the arrival of the Omnics that had been on their trail.

He tensed as it got closer, stopping outside to scan. Realistically, Jack knows he and Gabriel are safe where they are, but he can’t help the heavy feeling settling in his gut as the seconds tic by.

The bastion eventually moved on and Jack felt his body sink with relief. Gabriel and he were fine and that’s all that mattered.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The sun shone through a gap in the blinds, painting a warm glow across the room. Gabriel marvelled at the way it caught on his finger, making the plain gold band stand out, especially against his dark skin.

It had been a long time coming, their marriage. If there hadn’t had been a war going on, it would’ve happened a lot sooner, but both Gabriel and Jack knew that they should wait until things calmed down.

Jack was the recently appointed Strike Commander of Overwatch, the UN’s choice to lead the worlds transition from war to peace. Meanwhile, Gabriel was commander of Blackwatch, a special ops division of Overwatch for when the mission wasn’t exactly 100% ethical.

Most people think Gabriel and Jack would feel the stress from this promotion. They thought that Gabriel had wanted the position of Strike Commander and that their relationship wouldn’t survive this. They were wrong. Gabriel hates dealing with the political side of things, and he hates dealing with people in general. He knows Jack genuinely loves people, and Gabriel loves watching the once shy farm boy from rural Indiana grow into the strong and confident man he is today.

There is nobody who is more proud of everything Jack has achieved than Gabriel.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Jack sighed, scratching tiredly at the stubble on his chin. He’d been stuck in his office for two days, only exiting long enough to grab food and coffee. The piles of paperwork around him kept growing, more missions going wrong than ever and Jack was cracking under the stress of it all.

The worst was the most recent Blackwatch mission, headed up by Gabriel. 3 out of the 6 agents on that mission died, and McCree had lost his arm. Not to mention the fact that the media had recently received classified files detailing the treatment of Blackwatch’s prisoners. There was a mole in Overwatch, and it’s network of tunnels was growing quickly.

The clock on the wall announced it was 3 am, and Jack was only half way through his paperwork. He could get away with going to bed now and getting a few hours, as long as he was quick, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to stand. He didn’t want to sleep in a cold bed, his husband in a different room somewhere on the base, which is what he knew he would be going back to.

The argument had happened before Gabriel’s mission, and normally Jack wouldn’t be worried. Every couple argues. Except, Gabriel had thrown his ring at him before storming off on a two week long mission, and had yet to come and claim it again. He’d yet to do anything, actually. Normally, after a mission, especially a mission that ended with 3 of his inner circle dead and the boy he see’s as his son mortally wounded, Gabriel finds Jack to seek out comfort. Yet here Jack is, four days after their return, wondering where the fuck it all went wrong.

A folder had arrived two days ago from Gabriel, too thick to be a mission report, not to mention the fact that the report was already on his desk when this folder arrived, and Jack knows exactly what inside. He can’t take that final step though, because if he does, if he opens that folder, he knows that the composure he’s been desperately clinging onto will fall apart and everything he’s ever loved will be gone.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Reaper had heard the whispers, of course he had. You don’t work for a company like Talon and not keep secure watch on all potential threats.

And this man was definitely a threat.

Most people couldn’t connect the dots, didn’t understand the methods behind this man’s madness. They thought he was simply looking for good tech, information or something similar.

Reaper noticed though.

It was hard not to. He’d been tasked with watching him, not engaging, just observing and seeing if there was a way to get him to join Talon. He was skilled and he seemed to have some sort of grudge against Overwatch, and would fit in well amongst Talon’s ranks. He started noticing familiar fighting patterns, and names of dead agents.

Talon thought he was attacking Overwatch, and they would be right on a surface level. Every agent this man had killed was a part of Overwatch. But that’s not all that connects them.

Every name that appears on the list of agents he’s killed has appeared on a similar list in the past. A list of the people selling information about Overwatch to organisations like Talon. A list that was handed from Gabriel Reyes to Jack Morrison two days before the Zurich bomb went off.

Talon wants to get their hands on this man’s abilities, and Reaper knows he should let them know who it is, but something holds him back. Something that made him dive over the same man when the bomb went off. Something that had been dormant for a long time.

Reaper continued to watch, sometimes even helping the man. And if he smirked when he saw the giant 76 on his back, it didn’t matter, because it’s not like his mask lets anyone see that.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Jack squinted as he removed his visor, hating the way the world blurred. He wouldn’t normally take it off but it feels insincere to be here and hide part of himself. He spent so much of the last months of their life together hiding how much pressure he was under that he doesn’t want to hide anymore. He hates himself for long it’s been since his last visit, but he found himself getting caught up in the recall and god knows that McCree needs at least one of his father figures to help him cut down on his drinking.

He placed the flowers down, ignoring the pain he feels when he notices that the only others there are the ones from his last visit. He has so much to say, so much he needs to get off his chest, but as always the lump in his throat stops the words from coming out. He hangs his head, willing away the tears as he thinks of everything they went through together, and yet he can’t even get a few words out to apologise for how he treated him.

A twig snapped behind him and Jack tensed, hoping it was a family member coming to visit someone and not someone here because he was here.

Jack moved slowly, placing the visor back on his face. He was about to seal it in place when a raspy voice came from behind.

“Leave it off. You look better without it.”

Jack stood up and turned around, visor firmly in place, before snarling at the other in the cemetery.

“Are you happy now? You know who I am? Off to go tell your little henchmen at Talon?” He spat the name, disgust littering every word, but Reaper just shook his head.

“I’m not here for you, just visiting an old friend. And I knew who you were anyway.” Jack was confused for a minute, unable to get his mind to move off the fact that Reaper was visiting someone in this graveyard.

“Don’t let me stop you, I’m nearly done here anyway.”

Jack sank back down to the grave in front of him, leaving his visor on this time, despite the pain it caused to have to hide himself as he said his last words to Gabriel. He was vaguely aware of Reaper watching him still, and knew that he couldn’t blame him. If he’d had found Reaper, he’d be intrigued too.

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I really am. I always tried to make you proud, to seem strong so you wouldn’t feel like you had to protect me, like you did in SEP, but everything I did towards the end just pushed you away. I’m sorry I didn’t come to you, and I know it means nothing now, but I’m so close to avenging your death. Everyone who worked to destroy what we built will pay, and I swear it to you, I will not rest until it’s done. Then I can retire and pretend that we got our happy ending. I love you, then and now and always.” There was a moment of silence before he heard shuffling and he knew Reaper had left to visit who he came for originally.

There was movement out of the corner of his eye and mumbled Spanish words as Reaper sank to his knees next to Jack, though he was looking at the grave in front.

He was looking at Jack’s grave.

Jack whipped his head to Reaper, confused. The Spanish seemed choked up, as if Reaper couldn’t force the words out past the obvious tears and that left Jack more confused. Why was he crying?

The Spanish stopped with a simple ‘te amo’ and Reaper turned to face Jack. He sighed, a long, sad thing that made Jack want to do stupid, irrational things like hug or comfort Reaper.

“I pieced together who you were a while ago. You were good at hiding it, but i know you too well. At least, I knew you.” He reached up, slowly moving towards the clasps at the side of Jack’s face, pulling the visor off, “I wish you had come to me, I wish you didn’t feel the need to be so strong all the time, but mostly, I wish I’d fought harder for you. You were so intent on pushing me away and I let you, and that is my biggest regret.”

Jack stared as Reaper did the same to his mask, letting it drop to the side. It revealed the beautiful face of the man he loved. The one person who was there for everything he went through and still put up with him. There were more scars than there used to be, and the patches of white looked out of place against Gabriel’s deep tan, but Jack found his breath stolen at how gorgeous he still looked. One of his thumbs traced a scar near Gabe’s eyebrow and smiled at the open affection held in his deep red eyes.

“Gabriel Reyes, I love you now and always.”

“Te amo, Jack Morrison.”

 

 

 


End file.
